Tale of the Dual Hokages
by ArizonaLockhart
Summary: This is my first published story. Its follows around the time of the Great Shinobi War with Young Minato and Akita Uchiha. Akita is the soul weapon of the Uchiha Clan. Will this weapon find her true love in Minato? Rated M for Strong Language/other ch's.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tale of the Dual Hokages**_

_**Namikaze… Namikaze… Namikaze… Namikaze…**_

_ Akita shot up straight in bed. She had, had another dream about this boy. She sighed brushing her red hair out of her face. It was early morning and she was getting ready to head to the Academy to figure out who her team members and Jonin would be. She was excited. Although, she didn't want that Namikaze boy on her team. She wasn't scared of him or anything like that. He was just really obnoxious. She sighed. There was a knock on her door. "Who is it…?" she spoke quietly. _

_ "It's your mother, Akita Uchiha." Her mother spoke with a small chuckle, as she pushed back some black hair. Akita opened her bed room door smiling up at her mother. Mikoto Uchiha, patted her daughters head. She looked over at her crying baby brother. Akita smiled and walked over picking baby Itachi up, little knowing what her baby brother would come to when he was older. _

_She walked downstairs carrying baby Itachi, who was playing with his sisters unnatural bright red hair. Akita was different from her entire family. Unlike them, she had red hair, and purple gold eyes. You wouldn't think this would have happened to a child of the Uchiha Clan. She knew she was different. She didn't care. "Alright Akita, I think it's time you head to school. Your father and I will see you at home honey." Mikoto, smiled as Akita set her brother down in his high chair. She kissed her mother and fathers cheek before leaving._

_ Akita walked into the academy and took a seat. She heard a commotion going on at the door. She looked up just in time to see Minato Namikaze walk into the room. He looked at her and smiled. She rolled her eyes turning her head away from him. She heard several laughs. She turned slightly seeing Minato smirking at her. She growled narrowing her eyes. "Alright Namikaze. Whatever the hell you're doing. You had better stop." She smirked back her eyes turning red with the sharingan. The blonde boy backed down. "Good. She sat back down her eyes returning to their normal color. Minato took his seat behind her as their Sensei walked into the room. The class grew quiet. _

_ "Alright the last team will be. Touji Mizuki, Uchiha Akita, and Namikaze Minato." Akita growled as she heard his name. The Sensei looked up. "Mizuki, Akita, Minato, Your sensei has asked that you meet him in the training grounds right away. Now, all of you may be on your way. I congratulate you all for graduating! I'm proud of every one of you!" With that they all went their separate ways. She made her way to the training grounds._

_ She sat on a log, her eyes closed as she waited for her teammates and sensei. "Uchiha… get down here. Sensei's coming on up." She looked down to notice Minato staring at her. She jumped down landing on her feet quietly. Mizuki, Minato and Akita waited for another 5 minutes. _

_ A tall white-haired man walked up to the three teammates. "Hello, you must be my new team. My Name is Jiraiya. What are your names?" Jiraiya looked at all of them._

_ Mizuki stood up smirking. "My names Touji Mizuki." He sat back down with a sigh._

_ Next up was Minato. She covered her ears before he could speak. "I'm Namikaze Minato! I will be Hokage of this village one day!" He grinned._

_ Akita sat back where she was before speaking. Her voice flat and a tad venomous. "Uchiha Akita." She closed her eyes. Minato watched her. _

_ Jiraiya looked at the young Uchiha girl. 'Hmm… so an Uchiha. She must be the Uchiha's weapon… I wander…' he smirked as he quietly grabbed two kunai from his pouch. He tossed them at her, faster than the eye could possibly see. The girls hand struck out quickly her eyes still closed as the kunai hooked around her fingers. 'She truly is remarkable… just what you would expect from a weapon.' He looked at the two boys' whose faces were horror stricken. "Anyway, let's begin shall we?" Jiraiya grinned pulling out two bells. "Whoever doesn't get a bell will be tied to the stump over there and will go without lunch. On my mark, Get set, Go!" The three genin jumped off in different directions. Akita went her own was, as the two boys stayed together to plan. _

_ Akita made her way quietly towards the awaiting Sennin. She was quiet with her approach. She took out a kunai, and slung it at the man. The kunai sliced a bell from his side. She kicked off the ground grabbing the bell, a flash of red hair moving by the man as she grabbed the bell. The Sennin was surprised. _

_ "I'm guessing that was Akita. Seeing as the other two have completely disappeared. Good job Akita. You will definitely make a fine Kunoichi." Jiraiya smiled down at the girl. She seemed to have smiled back._

_ They both waited for hours before the boys decided to attack. Akita and Jiraiya had decided to make a plan to scare them both. As the boys stopped in front of the Sennin, Jiraiya had his hand wrapped tightly around Akita's neck with a smirk. _

_ Minato's eyes were wide. "N… No… Akita! Let her go you fool!" Minato watched as the Sennin began to crush the young Uchiha girls' throat. Jiraiya gave a hearty laugh as Minato jumped at him a kunai in his hand. Jiraiya easily knocked him away, as Mizuki came up behind the man grabbing the bell. Mizuki realized that there was only one bell, then looked at Minato and shrugged. Jiraiya let go of the girl and clapped. _

_ "Congrats to both of you for getting the bells." He looked to Mizuki and Akita. Minatos' mouth dropped as Jiraiya tied him to the tree stump._

_ Akita smirked. "Whats wrong Namikaze…" _

_ "Shut it Uchiha… I was worried about you… I thought he was going to kill you…" He looked away from her. She rolled her eyes._

_** 5 years later**_

_A blade struck out slicing Akita's shoulder wide open. There was a terrible blood curdled scream as she fell back into a tree. It was 50 against 1. She was no match, and her teammates were nowhere to be found. 'There dead. Alright! There dead Akita! Get your head in the game girl!' she growled grabbing her pole, her eyes turning to that of the sharingan. "Amaterasu!" Black flames spun around her pole and out at the ninja, burning them all to a crisp. She spun the pole around in her hands as more ninja appeared in front of her. A foot came around knocking the pole out of her hands, then kicking her in the stomach. She flew backwards off the side of the cliff. She reached out to grab the side of the cliff but missed. She fumbled for a kunai in her pouch as she grew nearer to the ground below. 'I hope this works… if not… I'm dead…' She slung it at the ground. As the kunai collided with the ground a flash of yellow appeared under her. _

_ Minato Namikaze looked up as blood hit his face. His eyes grew wide. "AKITA!" he jumped off the ground grabbing his teammate landing back on the ground with ease. "Oh god… Akita are you alright?" he laid her on the ground seeing the extent of her injuries. He growled. "Dammit… come on Akita… wake up… please wake up… I can't lose you. MIZUKI! Over here!" Mizuki ran to Minato and Akita's side. _

_ "Minato what happened?" he looked at Minato for an answer. Minato hesitated before answering._

_ "I… I don't know what happened…" Minato growled picking her up carefully, letting her head fall against his chest. "Come on Mizuki… we're going back to the village. She's in critical condition." Minato stared at his fallen comrade's battered body. 'Not this… please dear god… don't let it end like this…' Mizuki nodded as him and Minato left for the hidden leaf village._

_ Minato looked down again as she began to move around. She slowly opened her eyes. "Nyu…" she looked at him. Her eyes bleeding. "M… Minato…" She winced. He set her down carefully. _

_ "Hey… you're alright. Mizuki and I are here…" He watched her as she stood up grabbing her shoulder. "Akita… please… you're injured… you'll only hurt yourself more…" he spoke with a different tone. She heard this, as she looked down. He continued to watch her._

_ "Mizuki, Minato… g… get behind me… d… don't… stop me…" she performed several difficult hand signs. Minato's eyes went wide as he saw them. He tried to stop her but Mizuki pulled him back shaking his head. Minato growled watching his wounded teammate, the women he's loved since they met in the Academy slowly and painfully, nearly kill herself. His memories went back to the first day they had met._

_ Minato walked into his class room. He was smiling. Then his eyes rested on a pretty young girl. She was of the Uchiha clan. Although she looked different, he knew she was one of them. He walked up to her. "Hello… I'm Namikaze Minato… what's your name?" he asked with a brilliant white smile. _

_ She looked at him with those beautiful purple golden eyes. He melted right into them. "Uchiha Akita…" She watched the young Namikaze boy. She smiled lightly at him; her smile was beautiful, as he returned her smile. "Would you like to sit with me Minato…?" she asked him patting the empty seat next to her. He nodded taking the seat._

_ Akita placed her hands out to the side as 8 different dragons appeared around the ninjas. "Ninja Art: Dragon's Rage Destruction…" her voice was hoarse; as the dragons started to attack she spun around ignoring her complaining shoulder making several more hand signs. "Earth Style: Underground Protection!" She slammed her hands into the ground as the two boys were dragged underground. She turned back to her dragons as they started to explode. If she lived through this, she would be in serious pain and probably on the verge of death. She gritted her teeth as she thought about her teammates, her sensei, and her parents. _

_ All 8 dragons exploded as she was thrown back her head colliding with a rock as several kunai stabbed into her body from the blow the ninja's had taken. Their weapons had been thrown out in several different directions. Blood rained down as her teammates were released from Underground. She stood up as she saw them. She coughed up blood her hand flying to her chest where a kunai lay almost piercing her heart. She slowly removed it letting the blood flow from her body. Mizuki and Minato ran to her aid. _

_ "Dammit… Akita… don't die on us… please…" Minato picked her up careful of her injuries. "Come on Mizuki! We have to get her to the hospital now!" Mizuki nodded as they both stood up rushing their injured member to the Leaf Village hospital. _

_ After an hour of running they finally came to the gates of the Hidden Leaf. Mizuki looked up. "Jiraiya-Sensei!" Mizuki had that scared look on his face as he looked at the badly beaten girl, who was near death, and his best friend Minato who was staring at her. _

_ Jiraiya looked at her and nodded. "Come on. Tsunade's in the hospital right now. She'll help her." He waved the boys to follow him as he ran towards the hospital. _

_ The three of them raced into the hospital just as Tsunade came out of the back. She looked at her teammate then at the girl. She nodded motioning them towards the back. Jiraiya took Akita from Minato and ran back with Tsunade. "Minato, Mizuki, stay up here. Jiraiya will be back in a moment." Tsunade had a sad look on her face, as if she already knew the outcome of what was going to happen to their teammate. _

_ Jiraiya walked back to the front after talking with Tsunade. He sat down next to his boys and looked at them. They we're both in pain for what would happen to their teammate. "Boy's… Tsunade's… doing everything she can for Akita, but… she doesn't think Akita will make it. Not with how serious her injuries are. If Akita does die boys… you have to move on." He watched them._

_ Minato couldn't stand it any longer. He stood up, pain and anger showing all over his face. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS JIRAIYA-SENSEI! SHE'S ONE OF YOUR ON! YOU TOLD US YOURSELF THAT IF SHE EVER DIED YOU WOULD NEVER GET OVER IT! YOU LIED TO US! SHE DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU IF YOU TELL US TO MOVE ON! YOU'RE NOTHING SENSEI! YOU'RE NOTHING!" Minato screamed in frustration. He couldn't stand to listen to what his teacher had said. Mizuki tried to get him to calm down, but nothing seemed to work. "No… Mizuki… if…" tears came to his eyes. "If Akita dies… I'll never forgive myself… I love her…" he broke as he let the tears slide down his face._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Although I really wish I did.

Mizuki: Get to the point Kita.

Akita: Shut it Mizuki. -flips him the bird-

Mizuki: Oooo scary Uchiha.

Akita: -death glare-

Mizuki: well shit… -hides behind Minato and Jiraiya-

Minato: Little girl!

Tsunade: On with the chapter please… -rolls up her sleeves growling-

Minato fell asleep after 30 minutes of crying. Mizuki was beside him asleep their heads leaning against each other's. Jiraiya was asleep in his chair. Tsunade walked out. As she saw the three boy's she smiled sadly. She walked to Jiraiya and woke him up quietly so as not to wake the two Jonin up. Jiraiya sat up and looked at her. He shot up. Before he could speak Tsunade held her hand up to him. "Akita is going to live. Her injuries weren't life threatening, although all of her chakra was completely depleted. She will need time to rest up. But it should only take a few days at most. I'm putting her on strict bed rest till she's better. Have the boys watch after her. I'm pretty sure they won't mind. These three are just like our old team… You… Me and Orochimaru…" She smiled lightly as she thought about it. "Anyways, I'll keep her here for a day or so, then she can go home. Shall I wake them up? Or leave them?"

Jiraiya sighed with relief. "Leave them… they'll wake up and I'll have a nurse talk to them. And yes… they are just like our old team. They truly are the next line of Sannin. I already know that Akita is anyway… She already has a deal with the wolves, Minato with the Toads, just as I have, and Mizuki with the Snakes. I'm surprised Akita didn't take a deal with the Slugs like you, but there has always been something about Akita that told me to go to Mount Ookami for her. The Wolves have taken her in as their Princess. Old Man Sarutobi is taken with her as well. She's just like you Tsunade. She's the Hidden Leafs Princess. I'm very proud of her Tsunade; she's like a daughter to me. Everything about her has made me proud. She's strong, caring, and boy… does she have your temper. My team is exactly just like ours. Akita resembles you, Mizuki, Orochimaru, and Minato, myself." They both chuckled and walked back to Akita's room.

Mizuki woke up a while later. He looked out the window. Dark. He looked around; Jiraiya was nowhere to be found. He shook Minato awake. "Hey… wake up… Dude! Wake up!" he pushed his friend over. Minato sat up straight and snorted.

"What time is it mommy!" he rubbed his eyes and looked up at his Mizuki, who was laughing his ass off completely. "Dammit… Mizuki… what's the big idea…? I mean… for real…" he growled pushing Mizuki into the wall as he stood up. "Where's sensei…?" he spun around in a circle nearly falling over himself.

A nurse walked up to the boys. "Excuse me… you're Master Jiraiya's boys aren't you?" She asked them in a shy voice. The two nodded. "Good… Jiraiya has told me to tell you to come back to room…" she looked at the list carefully. "Room 126…" she looked back at the boys and waved them back. The boys nodded and walked behind the small petite nurse. She looked back at the blonde; every time she did she would blush and turn forward again. They neared the room and she left them to go in.

Jiraiya looked up seeing his two boys. "Did you boys sleep well?" He asked casually. The two of them nodded. "Good, good…" He looked at Akita closing his eyes with a heavy sigh. "Tsunade has done everything she possibly can…" He was cut off.

"She's dead!" The two said in unison.

There was a groan. "Will… you to… shut the hell up… I have a headache…" Akita growled, her eyes still closed. "Damn… you guys piss me off some times…"

Jiraiya chuckled. "As… I was saying. Tsunade did everything she possibly could. The rest is up to Akita. She is to be on strict bed rest and taken care of by you two boys. Got it? She should be up and around in about 3 weeks." He smiled at them. "Go ahead and get some rest. I have to see what's going on with the war. I will be back tomorrow." He ruffled the boys' hair and walked away.

Minato collapsed in a chair beside his teammate's bed. "Goddammit… I thought… I'd lost her…" He stared at Akita, his eyes full of love.

Akita opened one eye glancing at him. "Can I help you…? Namikaze…?" Her voice was still hoarse as she spoke. Minato only chuckled. She looked at him having both of her purple gold eyes open. She stared into his deep ocean blue eyes. 'Minato…' She thought.

~Flashback~

"Hey Uchiha!" a young Minato yelled. He was smirking at her. Akita turned her head up to see what her friend had wanted. She smiled at him not noticing the smirk at all.

"What is it Minato?" She asked sweetly. Back then when they were really young she had been the sweetest girl in the world.

Until this day.

Minato had picked up the stone, pulling his arm back and releasing the stone. It flew towards the little Uchiha, hitting her right in the forehead. The young girl fell to the ground unconscious. The Namikaze boy walked off with friends, laughing and joking around.

Akita had woken up in the hospital a week later. Her mother and father were standing over her crying. The 3rd Hokage was beside them speaking quietly to them. "I am so sorry for your loss Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. Akita, was such a great student, and would have been an even better ninja. She will be dearly missed. I promise that the boys who did this to her will be severely punished." Lord Hokage placed his hand on Mikoto Uchiha's shoulder.

Akita's voice surprised them. "D… dead…? Loss…? W… What are you talking about…? Lord... Hokage…?" she asked scared.

Mikoto wrapped her arms around her daughters form. "Oh Akita! I thought we had lost you! God don't you ever do that to us again! Do you hear me?" her mother was over whelmed.

"O… Of… course… mother…" Akita was confused, she had no clue what was going on.

~End Flashback~

Akita closed her eyes. This was the same boy that nearly killed her 10 years ago. She bit into her bottom lip. "Minato…" she spoke quietly.

Minato looked at her longingly. "Yes Akita…?" he brushed some hair red hair out of her face smiling lightly.

She looked down her hair falling in front of her face. By the time she looked up at him, her eyes were red rimmed, and tears were falling down her cheeks. As she spoke, her words dripped with venom. "Why didn't you just let me die?"


End file.
